happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Without a Hitch (HTForever333)
Plot On a dark night, Cuddles happily drives his car when he suddenly spots a figure underneath a streetlight. Petunia casually puts out her thumb to catch a ride. Being kind, Cuddles stops and picks Petunia up. Once inside, Petunia intentionally sprays, releasing a horrid odor, forcing Cuddles to roll down his window and stick his head out for fresh air. As he sighs in relief, the window begins rolling back up. Petunia, who is now flipped out, presses the switch to raise the window, laughing manically. Cuddles yells as the window closes on and decapitates him. The scene then shifts back to Cuddles in his car, his "death" having been a vision inside his head. He shivers at the thought of his gruesome death and drives on past Petunia. A few seconds later, however, Cuddles runs over a nail and has to stop. As he stares at his flat tire, it begins to rain heavily. Cuddles starts to use his lug wrench to change his tire, when he looks up. Lightning tears through the sky, revealing Petunia's figure proceeding towards him. Cuddles begins to panic and tries to speed up his work. Petunia catches up to him, causing Cuddles to drop his lug wrench shrieking in terror. He reaches out to grab it, but Ainutep picks it up and stabs him in the eye with it, twirling the lug wrench around, and pulls out his eye. Then, she smacks him in the head, crushing his skull. Ainutep then drives off in Cuddles' car with Cuddles' carcass acting as a tire. It turns out this, too, is just a vision Cuddles made up in his frightened mind. He was zoned out and waving his hands away to defend himself, but Petunia has already fixed his tire. Gracious that his car was fixed, a unsure Cuddles gives Petunia a ride. After buckling in and encouraging Cuddles to do so, Petunia pulls out a straight razor from her dufflebag. She then proceeds to smash Cuddles' head through his windshield. Ainutep then lets go of the wiper blade, which she has tied her razor to, slicing Cuddle's face off in several pieces as it moves back and forth. However, this is another convoluted vision from Cuddles' imagination. Cuddles' is squealing as this vision goes through his head, taking his eyes off the road. Petunia tries to slap some sense into him to no avail, and the car plows into a utility pole, throwing Petunia through the windshield of the car. Cuddles is still in his car thanks to the many seatbelts he put on earlier, however he is badly injured and cut from broken pieces of the windshield. Petunia, seeing Cuddles is injured and trapped in his car, pulls out her razor to cut the seatbelts away from him. However Cuddles' imagination has gotten the better of him. As he sees the razor, he grabs a nearby shard of glass. As Petunia starts cutting one of the seatbelt straps, Cuddles jams the glass into Petunia's eye. Petunia yells in pain and flees from the scene, where she is run over by Conspiracy, who is driving a semi-truck. Conspiracy, noticing he's hit something, slows his semi-truck down and comes to a screeching halt behind Cuddle's car. He barely hits his bumper, bumping his car forward a few inches. Inside his vehicle, Cuddles sighs in relief, having survived the ordeal. Suddenly his airbag deploys, splattering his body all over the car. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes